High School Vampire Diaries
by Cwalk
Summary: Ryan's life changed forever when he met sexy and charming Damon and even further when Katherine found him.  This is his story of how he helped shape The Vampire Diaries.  Damon/Ryan Troy/Ryan
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, had this story while watching Switched at Birth (don't ask how). Well anywho I hope you all like it and I think this could be my best fic yet! Hopefully I will stop getting inspired to write others and I will just stick to the other ones! Well read and review! 3**

"Oh… My… GOD!," shrieked Sharpay as we entered the hottest club in New York. Sharpay had been here for over four months when I came up for a visit. The musical I was in didn't really work out, let's just say I had "creative differences" with the director. And by "creative differences" I mean he wanted me to partake in some creepy harmful sex shit. No way babe. So I got on the next plane from Seattle to New York to see my favorite twin.

And Sharpay can never do anything small so she called dad and had him get the Wild Cats on the next plain here. It was great to see them all again. Taylor was doing great at Yale, getting to know her sister Lucy a bit better. She and Chad were still hot and heavy as ever. Chad had actually moved to New Haven for the summer to be closer to her. Zeke and Jason were both good but couldn't come to New York. The both returned to Lava Springs for summer work, even though Jason keeps getting busted for texting Kelsi. New York agreed with Kelsi, helping her come out of her shell and made a whole group of new friends. Hell she even put a pink streak in her hair. Gabby and Troy finally split up but remained best friends, which to me, being BFF's with someone you used to screw sort of seems weird. I've never been able to do that.

Any way New York was an amazing city! You have everything you could ever want right in hand reach and being able to lose yourself in such an amazing city is…. Well amazing. Like really, I am not sure why but the fact that I will probably never see 99.9% of these people ever again is rather freeing. I don't have to be anything or anyone but myself and nobody knows about my past. It was great.

The club was pretty amazing; it had that underground rave yet kind of classy thing going for it. The place was crowded yet people were dancing all over the place. Sharpay and I immediately hit the dance floor while we sent Peyton and Troy off to the bar to get us some drinks. Chad and Taylor almost immediately started grinding on each other, God they go at it like rabbits I swear. Gabby and Kelsi found some hot guys to dance with as Peyton and Troy tried to carefully navigate their way over to use.

"Dude! This place rocks!" Troy shouted over the music when he handed me my drink. Our fingers briefly touched as I took it.

"Thanks," I said, blushing. I looked around for a second but when I looked back to Troy he was still standing their just smiling.

"No problem," he smiled, "But really. We don't have clubs like this in San Fran!"

"Ya?" I chuckled, "How is that going for you? Living in the gay capital of the U.S.?"

"Interesting," he said, "I've never had so many offers from guys before!"

"Oh ya? Take any?" I joked, sipping my drink.

"Ha," he laughed, "not yet. Haven't had any from a guy worth breaking my "straight only" record." He winked. I was not sure if it had actually happened or not but before I could respond he took off saying, "I better go give these to Gabby and Kelsi." And he turned to give the drinks to their respective owners.

Troy and I have never been super close or the best of friends and really didn't speak that much sense graduation other than the random Facebook comment. I was sort of hoping he would come back over and dance with me and Shar but a tall red headed girl grabbed him for a dance. I couldn't help but watch as their air humped each other, Troy grabbing on to her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. I would have given anything for him to hold me like that, to lean in and whisper sweet nothings into my ear. Hell I would be happy to have anyone hold me like that. I wasn't sure how long I had been watching them before Troy looked over at me and winked.

I knew I had been busted. I quickly looked away, looking around the club. Like I said it was packed with people. Peopled crowed around the bar trying to get their drinks and people stood around the couches and tables waiting for a seat to open up. There were groups dancing like we were all over the dance floor and up on the second floor balcony that circled the room. That's when I saw him.

A guy who looked like he was in his mid-twenties was leaning against the railing, peering down at me. He was absolutely gorgeous! He was pale and had dark brown hair, and I could tell he had a good physique, toned and fit. He was wearing darker clothing, black boots under dark jeans, and a leather jacket over a black shirt. He was just standing there, casually leaning against the rail, swirling his drink and smirking down at me. I shyly smiled in return. They way we was staring at me like I was something to eat was unnerving.

"I'm going for another drink," I told Sharpay, who was heavily making out with Peyton, just then. She gave me a thumbs up to signify that she had indeed heard me and would probably remember where I went off to. Before leaving the dance floor I took one more look at the guy who was still smirking at me.

I made my way through the crowed and pushed my way up to the bar. The three bartenders were all busy at the other end and it was kind of pointless to try and get their attention.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A smooth, seductive voice asked next to me. I turned and came face to face with the man who had been watching me. He was leaning back against the bar giving me a "bad boy" seductive smile. Seeing him up close I could make out more about him. He had almost piercing ice blue eyes and tremendous cheek bones and his tight black shirt barley covered his toned body. It was lifted up just enough for me to see a small happy trail disappearing under his pants. He extended his hand, "I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore."

"Uh… Ryan... Ryan Evans," I said giving him my hand. I looked back at where he had been standing and then back at him trying to add up the time it would take him to get down here and fight his way through the crowd and making it fit in just the two minutes. My face burned when he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Well Ryan… Ryan Evans," he teased, making me blush more, "Can I buy you a drink."

"I'm not twenty-one," I automatically responded, kicking myself. He just raised a playful eyebrow.

"Well if you don't tell I won't tell," he said before signaling for the bartender. I am not sure how he got his attention but he came right away. "I will have a Disaronno on the rocks and one for my friend." _Shit_ I thought. I could never handle straight liqueur very well. The bartender guy eyed me over skeptically.

"I'm gonna need to see some I.D." he said. Damon's face became serious as he looked they guy in the eyes.

"No you don't," Damon told him. They guys face went blank then he smiled and got us our drinks.

"That will be,"

"Free," Damon interrupted.

"On the house," the guy confirmed. I looked puzzledly between them before Damon turned and handed me my drink. The smiled at me over his drink as I took a drink of mine, damn that stupid smile. I didn't like how it made me week at the knees.

"Want to dance?" he asked setting his empty glass on the bar.

"Sure," I said following suit. He took my hand and led me out onto the dance floor. The song had changed to something I think was Lady Gaga. We began dancing and it wasn't long before Damon began grinding up behind me. He held tightly onto my hips as we moved to the rhythm together. I liked the feeling of his chest pressed against my back and his hot breath against my neck. I moaned as he began nibbling my earlobe. I looked back to my friends and saw Troy watching us with what seemed to be jealousy. He stared daggers into Damon and for some reason I think Damon saw it to because he began kissing my neck most eagerly. Damon turned me around and looked into my eyes with that serious look he had given the bartender.

"You want to kiss me now," he said and suddenly that is all I wanted to do. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. They were cooler than I had expected but I didn't care. I felt his tongue pressing against lips, asking for entrance which I gladly granted. His tongue worked skillfully against mine, causing me to moan into him. I pressed my growing erection into him making him moan that seemed more like a whimper.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered. I was about to agree, I would have done anything at this point but a red flag went up in the back of my mine that brought me back to reality. This guy I had just met and was making out with like some slut (sorry Shar), wanted to "get out of here." No, no. That wasn't gonna happen. I knew better than that.

"Ummm I'm can't," I said looking up at him.

"Oh come on," he said giving me that "bad boy" smile again.

"I can't," I reluctantly said, "I'm here with my friends." His smile turned more mischievous then.

"You want to get out of here," he said batting his eyes, "you want me to take you back to my place." I'm not sure what it was but then I just had an awesome idea.

"Hey lets go back to your place," I said.

"Ha," he chuckled, "What an absolutely superb idea." Something made me think he was mocking me but I didn't care. We got my coat from the coat check and before we left I turned back and looked at my friends. I am not sure why but something deep inside me wanted them to see me leave. Wanted them to stop me from leaving. Troy was the only one that saw us and when he caught my eye he huffed and turned his attention back to the red head.

We walked down the streets of New York hand-in-hand. It was nice not having anyone star at us like we were freaks. On Broadway he told me of when he saw Cats, he wasn't much of a fan apparently. But it seemed off because Cats closed years ago. He talked about it like it was just yesterday, not years. I had always loved Broadway and I dreamed of seeing Shar up on stage her one day. Yes it's true. Being a famous performer has never been my dream. It has always just been Sharpay's.

I kind of stopped paying attention to where Damon was leading me. And I just wanted to get to his place, didn't I? I did… but I am not sure why. Sure he was hot but "take me home" hot? My thoughts were stopped when we turned to go into Central Park. My number one rule of New York was "DO NOT walk through Central Park at night!" I dug my feet into the ground and almost fell forwards as Damon continued on, not even fazed by my abrupt stop.

"Come on," he coaxed like one would with a sweet for a small child.

"No," I shook my head, "It's not safe to walk through there at night."

"Trust me," he said giving a sly knowing smile, "I am the scariest thing in there." A little reluctantly I fell back into step with him, all the while keeping an eye out for a mugger or something. But we really didn't see anyone at all and soon we were out of the park and walk a little more to the Hudson Hotel, one of New York's finest hotels! I will admit I was a bit surprised. We walked and made a B-line through the lobby for the Elevator. Luckily we had the elevator to ourselves because as soon as the doors closed shut Damon once again attacked my lips. His hands began working at unbuttoning my shirt as I worked at his belt. Seriously though, what had gotten into me? The Elevator finally dinged and the doors opened. I expected to walk out into a hallway not into a luxurious cherry wood foyer that opened out into a stunning ivy-covered solarium that contained a spacious living room and dining area for eight.

"You live here?" I asked utterly stunned. True my family was super rich and we lived in a mansion but this was fucking impressive. I walked over to the outdoor terrace which had a sweeping view of New York. I had no idea we were so high up.

"Just staying here while I am in town," Damon said standing up behind me with another drink in hand. "It suits my needs." He set the drink down on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around me, kissing and nipping my neck a bit. He ripped my shirt off, tearing off the last button and ran his hands up and down my chest, teasing me by barely slipping his hands under jeans. He stopped kissing me and turned me around in his arms, with that teasing smile he said, "No underwear?"

"No," I blushed, again, "I don't wear underwear when I go clubbing."

"Well that is interesting," he said returning to my neck. I was in bliss, this was like a dream. It was perfect, far too good to be real. Then something clicked again. It was too perfect and going way to fast. This wasn't me at all. I wasn't some little slut who went home with guys I just met. I didn't even know Damon besides his name. And I do give myself a point for knowing his last name.

"Stop," I said trying to push him back but he wouldn't budge, "Damon! Stop!" He groaned but stopped kissing me. But instead of letting me go he took my face in his hands and boor deeply into my eyes with his icy blue ones and I was terrified.

"You will be okay with all of this," he said, "You will go along with everything and not be afraid. You will give me anything I want." And suddenly I wasn't afraid anymore. I was perfectly calm. Unnaturally so. "Now kiss me."

And I did. I kissed him like I had never kissed anyone before. I dug my hands under his shirt and roamed over his body. He slugged off his jacket and quickly shredded himself of his shirt revealing he was indeed relatively athletic, his upper torso was fairly toned and fit. He looked at me for a second, as if contemplating his next move, before throwing me over his shoulder, making me laugh. I was a bit shocked when we went in a flash to the bedroom. Really, it was unnatural how fast we got there. But I didn't have time to think of that before he threw me onto the bed. Kicked off his shoes and yanked his pants off before doing the same to me. He slowly crawled on top of me, that stupid-sexy-irresistible smile in place, looking over my naked form.

He kissed me again, longer, deeper than before. He made his way down my neck, past my chest, kissing my stomach, as he strokes my throbbing cock. OMG the way he stroked and squeezed at the right moments. We locked eyes when he put his perfect lips on my cock and swallowed me whole. He worked my over with his tongue and played with my balls. He brought his other hands up to my lips and stuck them in my mouth. After they were good and wet he retracted them and I felt him insert a finger into my hole.

"Ah!" I cried out, God the things this man could do! I could tell he was smiling again even though he was no longer looking at me. He inserted another finger, then another, hitting my sweet spot perfectly, "Damon!" I cried he would understand, which he did.

I slid out of his mouth with a "pop" and he got up, taking his briefs off. His cock was HUGE! It was long and slender, with a large head, arching upwards to the sky. He got back on the bed on his knees below me. He swung my legs up over his shoulders, both of his arms were on either side of my head. He skillfully slid into me not even bothering to go slow and work me into it. It was hard and ruff right from the start. I dug my fingers into his back earning me a growl. He retaliated by slamming harder into me, his hands now on my hips so he could force himself deeper. I swung my head back in pure and utter ecstasy! When I opened my eyes Damon's face had changed. It was much paler then it was before and the blood vessels around his eyes protruded, his eyes going blood red around his blue eyes, and his canines extended into fangs! I wanted to be afraid, I should have been but I wasn't. I couldn't. I cried out as he slammed one last time in me, Cumming deep within as I came all over my chest. His head flew back before lunging forward, digging his fangs into my shoulder.

I couldn't do anything but hold onto to him, digging my fingers into his shoulders as he drank from me. I knew then what he was and it all made sense but it was impossible? Wasn't it? Vampire are not real, they're purely creatures of fiction. But how do you explain what's going on right now? Normal men's eyes don't go blood red, they don't have fangs, and they certainly don't drink blood. My head started to swirl and my hands started loosening their grip on him as I began losing conciseness. The last thing I saw before slipping off was Damon coming up for air, my blood smeared around his mouth. He smiled down at me before bending down to kiss me one last time before I drifted off.

**Okay guys what do you think? This took me forever to write and sorry if the sex scene really sucked. I was tired and wanted to post it. This isn't gonna be a Damon/Ryan love story, its gonna be more of a Damon/Ryan lover/friendship story with a Troy/Ryan love story. We will see Ryan and his secret role in the VD universe not seen on the show. You know the drill, I love reviews and they inspire me to write faster on this and my other fics!**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning alone in the large bed with the smell of blood and sex around me. I felt lightheaded and a bit groggy as I tried to make out where I was and what the hell had happened. I remembered the guy from the club and us going back to his place. I remembered kissing in the elevator and him undressing me. I remembered the sex, which was totally amazing but a bit blurry and then I remembered his face changing. His face going pale and his blood red eyes with veins protruding from around his eyes and his fangs.

My hand automatically flew to my neck which hurt on contact. Fangs. He had fangs, he had bitten me and drank my blood. I could still feel the bite mark on the base of my neck. I got up from the bed and ran to the mirror and examined myself. Yes it was a bite mark. It was still beginning to turn slightly purple underneath the dried blood. It was impossible. Vampires are not real. Sorry teenage girls of America but it's true. Or I thought it was. I couldn't deny my memory or the fresh bite mark. Damon Salvatore was a vampire. I knew I should have been afraid. I wanted to be afraid. But I wasn't.

I slipped on Damon's silk briefs from the night before going to the bathroom and gently wiping off the blood. The bruise wouldn't last more than two days but the bite mark would take at least a week or so to heal. I would have to wear collared shirts to hide it from Sharpay. Sharpay! Shit, she has got to be worried shitless. I went to grab my phone from my pants pocket to text her to let her know I was okay but when I reached into my pocket it was empty. I looked around thinking it had flown out when Damon tossed them aside but I couldn't find it. Maybe it was in the living room.

Upon entering the living room I saw Damon leaning against the doorway leading to the terrace staring out over the city. He was wearing only his jeans, unzipped by the way revealing the base of his cock. He looked radiant with the early morning light casting a warm glow around him. I stood there gazing at him for lord knows how long and he must have heard me come in because without even seeing me he said "It's creepy the way you're staring at me."

"Sorry," I mumbled, blushing at being caught, "I was just looking for my phone."

"You won't need it," he said turning to look at me, that devilish grin in place.

"Why not?" I asked as he slowly made his way over to me. I stood frozen as his looked me over, running his hand up and down my body before tipping my chin up to him.

"Because you're going to stay here with me," he said "And we are going to party everyday from sun up to sundown and all night long," he took my phone out of his back pocket, thus solving it's mysterious disappearance, and tossed it across the room, "And you won't be needing this."

"Why?"

"Because you are not going to worry about your friends and family. That means no phone calls, no texting, and absolutely no Facebook. Nothing but you and me." He looked down at me tenderly and stroked my cheek. "In fact you are never going to worry about them again."

"Why not?"

"Because when I am done with you it won't matter anymore," he said, sending a shiver of dread down my body. Again that little muted voice inside me told me something was wrong and I knew what he meant but fearing I was right I asked him.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Mhmm. Most likely," he said kissing my forehead and making his way down my too my lips. His hands roamed down my body and landed on my ass which he gave a playful squeeze.

"Why?" I asked truly wondering at this point why I was okay with it and how the hell did I end up in this predicament.

"It's what I do," he said, "But you are not going to worry about that. You will think of nothing but having fun with me." And suddenly all I wanted to do was jump up and kiss him. And I did.

It wasn't like the kisses from last night. Not as full of need but still as passionate. My hands roamed up and down his body, I took pride in the sudden gasp for breath when I roamed over his ribcage, good to know he was slightly ticklish. I tried it again but all that got me was low growl as he pressed closely to him. I could feel his cock growing harder, slowly pressing up wanting to be released from its jean prison. I squeezed my hand between us, working my way down into his open pants. He hissed when I grabbed his dick, working it over the best I could with my limited space. Thinking it a little ironic I bit down hard on his lip, drawing a bit of blood.

He pulled back, breaking the kiss, and smirked at me. I stared in astonishment as the bight mark quickly healed itself. He whipped his dick out and pushed me down unto my knees. I had no idea he was so strong! I looked up at him and he just nodded before I engulfed the whole thing in my mouth. This I knew I was an expert at, I mean I never gotten a complaint from any of the guys I gave blow jobs too, especially the jocks. Chad would kill me if anyone ever found out! Damon groaned and forced me farther down his cock. A thought popped into my head. I let go of his dick and I grabbed my jacket, not before getting a nasty "look" from him, and got the mints I kept there and popped it into my mouth. I continued my attack on his cock and this time with the mint I could tell I drove him CRAZY!

I really got into it and had no idea how long I had been sucking his cock but after while he yanked me up by my hair which he had been holding onto for support and threw me face down on the piano. He trailed a finger down my spine, making me shiver, to my, or his, briefs and yanked them down. He inserted said finger into my whole, working it expertly about before entering another, then a third. "Damon! Please! OH GOD PLEASE!"

I heard him laugh behind me and he withdrew all fingers. He grabbed my waist firmly in both hands and plunged into me. We were both crying out as he pounded in and out of me, making my legs turn to jelly, again! He reached around and stroked my cock to the his rhythm, now that I think about it, he was going at an unnatural speed.

"Oh god you're so tight!" he hissed "Such a little whore aren't you? Aren't you?"

"YES!" I screamed "God HARDER!" and he did and after a few more minutes I came all over his hand and the piano and a second after I was finished I felt him shoot his seed deep inside me before I felt the familiar sensation of his fangs piercing my skin but only this time he latched on to my shoulder. It hurt don't get me wrong but at the same time it triggered some sort of pleasure. It was just as good as the orgasm.

Damon finally unlatched and collapsed to the floor taking me with him. We laid there, me in his arms, catching our breaths. I looked up at Damon who had been staring at me. He smirked and brought his cum covered hand up to his mouth and licked off my cum. That was totally hot and it was kind of making me horny again. This was perfect. It was what romance novels were written about. My mind wondered to places it shouldn't go. About us. I thought of us walking around, holding hands in public, him meeting my family, me meeting his if he had any. But as if he was reading my thoughts he said "Don't be thinking that."

"Thinking what?" I asked wondering what he thought I was thinking.

"That this actually means something," he said laying back and stared up at the radiant Murano glass chandelier.

"It doesn't?" I asked feeling stupid and somewhat hurt at the same time.

"No," he said, "This is just for my entertainment."

"But I feel like,"

"I know what you feel," he interrupted, "but it's not real. I told you not to worry and to have a good time. We have been having sex and you made yourself love me to make it better. You must be getting the feeling from some where else. Tell me Ryan, have you ever been in love?"

"Just a boy from High School," I answered truthfully, "but he is a total straight shooter."

"To bad," he said, "It's truly amazing when you love someone that loves you back. Nothing else like it."

"You've been in love?" I asked propping myself up to better look at him. He was silent for a long moment as in deep thought or perhaps he was just remembering.

"Am in love," he said, "I have been in love with the same woman for close to a hundred and forty-five years."

"What happened?" I asked, gently rubbing his chest.

"Would you like to hear a story?" he asked propping himself up as well.

"Sure," I said.

"Well than let's get comfy," he said scooting up and leaning against the couch, pulling me along with him into his lap. "It started back in 1864. I was on leave from the army visiting my family when I met her. Katherine Pierce. She was unlike any woman I had ever met. She was sexy, impulsive, selfish, and sometimes could be quite cruel. My brother, the goodie goodie Stefan, both courted her and unlike Stefan she didn't have to compel me to keep her secret."

"What was her secret?" I asked.

"She was a vampire," he chuckled, "Which brings me to the next part of my story. My hometown was "plagued"," he quoted with his hands, "with vampires. The founding families set up a secret counsel to protect the town against them. They were slowly killing them off one-by-one but it wasn't long before they came up with a plan. One night the counsel rounded them all up, including Katherine and locked them in an old church. The set it ablaze, burning them all alive. Or so they thought. My father told Stefan and I of the plan, so naturally I came up with my own plan to save Katherine."

"I convinced Emily, her witchy handmaiden, to help. In exchange for me protecting her family she would cast a spell that would save Katherine and the other vampires by sealing them into a tomb under the church. But what she neglected to tell me was how… well… how permanent it was. I have to wait for some comet to pass over head to open the damn thing. So now I am just waiting for it to come back so I can bring her back." That's when I knew I understood him. He was a romantic at heart even though he would never admit it. He has never forgotten his lost love and wouldn't stop fighting for her. It was beautiful. But there was something that I wondered about.

"What about Stefan?" I asked. He tensed beneath me, his entire demeanor changed. I had crossed some invisible barrier.

"What about him?" he asked, a hint of venom in his voice.

"Well what happened to him?"

"He turned into a vampire too," Damon said beginning to gently stroke my hair, "He never loved her like I did." He looked across the room as if looking back in time, "She never had to force this on me." I was going to ask him exactly what he meant but decided against it. We stayed like that for a few more minutes before Damon got to his feet, pulling me up along with him. As soon as vertical I felt extremely dizzy and light headed. I started seeing spots before I felt Damon's hand on my shoulder and something pressing against my mouth. Something warm and liquid was seeping into my mouth and it tasted delicious. My taste buds ignited, it was the best thing I had ever tasted! I grabbed onto the object to prevent it from leaving my mouth before I had had my fill of this nectar when I realized it was Damon's arm I held onto for dear life and then it dawned on me it was his BLOOD I was drinking!

I should have been grossed out by the fact I was drinking blood and disturbed that I was finding it so delectable. But all too soon it was over, Damon, despite my pathetic mew in protest pulled his harm away. He picked up a white throw blanket from the couch and whipped away his blood from my mouth. My stomach felt warm and tingly like I had been drinking rum and Damon said, "You were getting to weak. I gave you some of my blood to help you heal so we can continue having a little fun," he said with a wink.


End file.
